With the development of mobile communication technology and mobile phone manufacturing technology, more and more consumers favor smart phones due to their high performances, a variety of supported services and declining costs.
With the improvement of the smart phone hardware performance and the powerful operating system functions, more and more intelligent applications, including intelligent voice service, can be realized. Compared with the traditional manual human-machine interaction, more and more users prefer intelligent voice due to its more humane and convenient interaction mode, and a series of intelligent voice applications such as siri have been emerged on smart phone platforms such as apple and android.
The existing intelligent voice applications mainly consist of three function modules: a voice recognizing module, a recognition result processing module and a voice broadcasting module.
Wherein the voice recognizing module is used for extracting parameters characterizing a human voice, converting lexical content in the human voice to a machine language file such as a binary code file according to the voice parameters, and sending the machine language file to the recognition result processing module; wherein the parameters characterizing the human voice mainly comprise a formant (frequency, bandwidth, amplitude) and a pitch frequency.
The recognition result processing module is used for performing an appropriate operation based on the machine language file, and sending the operation result to the voice broadcasting module; if the lexical content represented by the received machine language file is “Where am I”, the recognition result processing module acquires the user's current location from a positioning module, and sends the location information to the voice broadcasting module;                the voice broadcasting module is used for converting the operation result sent by the recognition result processing module into an audio file to broadcast by combining the broadcast voice parameters.        
In the related art, the broadcast voice parameters are selected and determined by the user according to options provided to users, or fixed in the voice broadcasting module before delivering from the factory. For the former, due to the user differences, different users may need to reset values of the voice broadcast voice parameters during the use, giving the users a complex and cumbersome nature of use; for the latter, because all the users use the same voice to broadcast, it results in a single and boring user experience.